Kibogaoka Hill
Kibogaoka Hill is a location in Jet Set Radio Future. It is located in the Kogane-Cho district and can be accessed through the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility . It is in this location where you are able to unlock Boogie . Description Being a location in Kogane-Cho, Kibogaoka Hill's time of day is a perpetual sunset and has the same general aesthetics of Rokkaku-dai Heights. However, the layout of the level loops, allowing the player to return to beginning as long as they follow the path. Features of the level multi-leveled powerlines scattered about, a favela-styled slum housing with several hidden corridors to explore, and an area consisting of a multi-leveled mini entertainment district that can only be accessed via two large power lines. Kibogaoka Hill also seems to be located near a power plant owned by the Rokkaku Group , which is across a large waterway. The level also sports a small area that contains a number of hidden missle silos, also presumably onwned by the Rokkaku Group. Boogie can be found in this level. She appears in the area before the two telephone lines in a multi-floored enclosed area. Once you enter the area, she will make herself known on the top level. The player then has eightteen seconds to reach her and have her join the GGs. She will take off if you do not make it to her in time. Plot Kibogaoka Hill is one of the areas that the Immortals managed to obtain while under the control of the Noise Tanks. The player's overall goal in this area is to tag all the graffiti the Immortals and take back the area. However, the mission is cut off temporarily at an early time due to the interference of the police force. Attack helicopters come in to stop the player and they must be dealt with before any further tagging can be completed. Once all the Immortals' graffiti is covered, the player can move on to the next objective. Later on, Clutch will appear and will steal a number of Graffiti Souls, to which the player must find and locate him to get the Souls back. Clutch starts cycling between three locations, one of which includes Kibogaoka Hill. In this level he appears at the Graffiti Stop near the entrance to the level. When caught, Clutch will give the Souls as well as tell you that Yoyo had been taken to the Fortified Residential Zone. He will also end up joining the GGs. Street Challenges Mystery Tape Location Kibogaoka Hill's Mystery Tape is located on the bottom platform of the entertainment area near the end of the level. The area can be accessed by riding one of the wires on one of the two large telephone lines to that bottom platform. Challenges *Grind Combo x 20 *Air Combo x 4 *50 Tricks *250,000 Points *Gate of "..." Test Runs Completing all Test Runs with a Jet Ranking will unlock Yoyo's dog, Potts as a playable character. Jet Graffiti *Jet - 5:00:00 *Nitro - 7:00:00 *Turbo - 9:00:00 *Engine - 15:00:00 *Motor - 20:00:00 Jet Technique *Jet - 1,000,000 *Nitro - 900,000 *Turbo - 800,000 *Engine - 100,000 *Motor - 10.000 Jet Dash *Jet - 2:45:00 *Nitro - 3:05:00 *Turbo - 3:26:00 *Engine - 8:00:00 *Motor - 13:00:00 Trivia * The general appearance of this level may be based off the actual slums that are apparent in places in Japan, such as Osaka. This can be seen in the style of housing and the abundance of telephone wires scattered around the level. kibogoakahill3.png kibogoakahill4.png kibogoakahill5.png kibogoakahill6.png kibogoakahill7.png kibogoakahill8.png Category:Locations Category:Misplaced Articles